


Dressing a Lannister

by jaimelannisterisanerd



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I don't know them, Last two episodes whomst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelannisterisanerd/pseuds/jaimelannisterisanerd
Summary: Brienne notices that Jaime is very under dressed for the North. Decides to help him out.





	Dressing a Lannister

**Author's Note:**

> this was given to me as a prompt on Tumblr, to write Brienne giving Jaime some proper Northern clothes. 
> 
> this is the first time I've ever written anything for GOT, let alone Brienne and Jaime so please forgive.

For a man who was so well connected, Brienne assumed that Jaime Lannister of all people didn't know how to properly dress. At least that was what she was getting from the way that the man had been at Winterfell for two days as a guest, and was still not wearing the appropriate clothing for the climate he was now living in. Jaime Lannister was going to freeze to death in the North. She found herself chuckling at the thought, of all the things that the damn man had gone through, he would be freezing because he couldn't find himself some proper Northern clothes. Perhaps he was too prideful to ask for something. No, that wasn't the case, Brienne thought to herself, whilst Jaime was prideful he was also not above asking for help if he needed something to get by.  
“That is enough for today”  
She turned back to the group of men, boys really, who she had been tasked to squire. Most of them had improved a lot, but it was far too late to bring them up to a level that would protect them should they go to battle. Perhaps they would just be left to guard Winterfell.  
“Leave your weapons and go wash, get some food”  
There were mumbles of 'yes m'lady' as they did as they were told, Pod hanging around to make sure that they all left before he gathered up the discarded training weapons.  
“M'lady? They will be serving lunch soon”  
“Go and eat Pod, I'll be there soon”  
Brienne walked away as she spoke, glancing over to the Lannister that was leaning up against the wall watching another group of men practising their stances. He was fiddling with the stump of his wrist as he watched, a habit that Brienne noticed that he did when he was deep in thought, but she found it odd that he wasn't wearing his hand like he usually did.  
“Ser Jaime”  
She raised an eyebrow when he quickly pushed away from the wall as though his commander had caught him leaning when he was meant to be working, his eyes instantly locking onto hers. His cheeks were redder than usual, no doubt due to the cold air that his skin had yet to become used to.  
“Lady Brienne”  
“Have you no proper clothing?”  
One of her eyebrows rose as she watched the confused man in front of her look down at what he had on, then up to her again, shaking his head and moving his hands as though waiting for her to speak again. She sighed though, shaking her own head and muttering under her breath about stupid men.  
“You are going to freeze to death in those clothes, are you not cold?”  
“A little”  
Brienne sighed, motioning for him to follow her through the door back into the main building. This man was going to be the death of her one day she was very sure of it, through battle or just pure exasperation she didn't know, but it was coming she knew it. Death by Jaime Lannister's stubbornness, what a way to go.  
“What's that smile for?”  
She didn't realise she had been smiling until said man's voice broke through her thoughts, quickly removing the smile from her face as she turned her head to look at him.  
“Can I not smile if I like?”  
“I suppose. It was...nice to see it”  
Brienne's heart made a funny movement in her chest that she didn't like, that it sometimes did when this man was around or if she thought about him or if he was being as charming as he could be. It was alarming to say the least.  
“I was just imagining you freezing half to death because you are too stubborn to ask for some proper clothing”  
Only partly a lie.  
She heard the man next to her scoff, paying no mind to the few people they passed in the hallways that gave the Lannister next to her a wide berth or looked at him out of the corner of their eye. Brienne knew that Jaime saw it, the man had been seeing it for years and she was sure that he was used to it or even immune by now.  
They walked in silence for a few more hallways before she stopped in front of the door to her chambers that Lady Sansa had been kind enough to house her in. Brienne paused, looking to the man behind her who raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Wait here”  
She said nothing else as she stepped into the room and shut the door in Jaime's face, shaking her head and letting out a sigh as she walked over to the pile of cloaks on the chair by the closed window. If someone had told her some years before that she would be in Winterfell dressing Jaime Fucking Lannister in fur cloaks because the man couldn't get any himself, she would have thought them mad or drunk, or both. But here she was, ready to do just that.  
“Gods Lady Catelyn I bet you are somewhere having a laugh at my expense” she muttered to the ceiling, gathering up some more of the clothes and striding back over to the door, opening it to find Jaime exactly where she had left him, in the exact same spot.  
An expectant look crossed his face, his eyes dropping to the furs and clothes in her arms, then up to her face. He always insisted on direct eye contact with her, of which she took the challenge and refused to look away, as always was the nature of their relationship.  
“These are for you, so I don't find you stuck to a wall, frozen, because of your own inability to ask for things”  
She shoved the items into his arms as she spoke, smirking slightly when he took a small step back and shifted his arms to hold the clothes. He was silent for a few seconds, his eyes moving over them and then back to Brienne, the smallest hint of a smile crossing his lips.  
“I..thank you, Lady Brienne”  
Brienne just nodded quickly, the Gods at least were having a good laugh at her expense she was sure.  
“You are welcome, Ser Jaime”  
She turned to walk away, getting a few steps away from the man when he called her name, causing her to stop and look over her shoulder at him. Jaime hadn't moved, was just standing there with a proper smile on his face this time.  
“I am glad I came North”  
Brienne opened her mouth to respond with 'so am I', but quickly closed it when her brain caught up, her own small smile slipping onto her face.  
“Perhaps I will see you at training tomorrow morning, Ser Jaime”  
Her parting words to him as she turned and walked down the hallway, the sound of his chuckling following her.


End file.
